It's Pi Day, Great Lord Usami
by Xephyroth
Summary: Question: Do you like lots of whip cream on your pie? UsagiXMisaki WARNING: YAOI


**It's Pi Day, Great Lord Usami**

**By: Xephyroth**

**-----------------------------------------------**

(Was meant to be uploaded yesterday...but there was problems on FF (T-T))

Yes, I know, I'm a math geek like this and so the result is this (tasty) fanfiction brought to you by 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510.........and etc. For those who doesn't know when pi day is...it's March 14. I didn't write a Valentine's Day fic, and so here's a White Day fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters, and etc. Ugh, I really can't bake...so dunno how to make a pie....And of course, I don't have SpellCheck, I wish I did....

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE THEMES! (considering the rating...you should already know)

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I knew I shouldn't have made pie, especially one with lots of whip cream, if it's going to make me dig my own grave._ That thought ran though Takahashi Misaki's head. But either way, Usami Akihiko is liking it, and so is Misaki even if he doesn't admit it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The day before pi day, Misaki went to the supermarket to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. It occurred to him that the next day is pi day and so he decided to make pie for tomorrow's dessert (after dinner). Misaki bought the necessary ingredients and oblivious to what is in store for him tomorrow because of this certain ingredient. He went home ever so cheerfully.

"I'm back," Misaki announced as he entered the maisonette.

"Ah, Misaki, welcome back," Akihiko answered. He was sitting down on the dinner table, chin resting on the table, and arms hanging down in front. The cigarette was burning away in between his lips. Paper and a pen was scattered in front of him. It was probably for his next issue that is due soon. "Misaki...I'm hungry," he said with a blank stare. "Hurry up."

"Hai, hai, Great Lord Usagi-sama." Misaki grumbled a bit but carried out his 'order'. "Usagi-san, tomorrow, I'll be back earlier because my last lecture was cancelled."

"Un...want me to pick you up?"

"It's fine. I'll walk."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_And I __**said **__that I'll __**walk! **_Misaki thought as a certain red sports car pulled up right in front of him. Akihiko had picked him up several times, but he just can't get used to it. People still avoid him since the second day.

"Yo, Misaki," Akihiko greeted. Something is definitely not right. He seems awfully happy. _He must be planning something...I just know it! _Misaki thought.

"Didn't I say that I didn't need you to pick me up?"

"But I want to. Get in." Misaki had no choice but to get in. Soon, they arrived back to Akihiko's home. Misaki headed for the kitchen. While Akihiko was removing his suit jacket, the doorbell rang and a 'Delivery' was heard. Akihiko went to get the door.

"I have a package here for Usami Akihiko-san. Please sign here," the deliveryman handed him a clipboard with paper and a pen. He quickly signed it.

"Thank you." Akihiko took the semi-large package in and shut the door shut behind him. It was from his editor. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Who is it from, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, curious.

"My editor." Akihiko had nothing to hide. His answer wouldn't make Misaki think it's suspicious.

"Ah, okay...I've made the crust already, what do you want the filling to be?" Misaki asked as Akihiko went up the stairs to put the package in his bedroom.

"Hm...Strawberries." What Misaki didn't know is that the next question about the pie would give him trouble.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The pie was baking. It's only a few more minutes until it's ready.

"Misaki."

"Hm?"

"Come with me."

"Eh? But the pie's almost done."

"You'll hear the timer, just come with me." Akihiko grabbed his slim wrist and pulled him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"A present for you."

"Eh?

"It's White Day. And also, Pi Day." Misaki opened the package and found clothes. The top was found first. It was white sleeveless top with a loose open collar with two straps that can allow the collar to be buckled closed. Doesn't seem suspicious. Next was shorts, just white. It's a bit _short_ but there's a..._TAIL? _Misaki grew worried as Akihiko started to smirk. Then he found a collar...with a chain. His pace quickened as he wanted to find the rest of the contents in the box. He found a blindfold, handcuffs, and ears. _Cat _ears to be exact.

"U-Usagi-san....w-what's the m-meaning of th-this?" Misaki was almost too afraid to ask.

"Research." A vein popped and Misaki glared.

"Research my ass-!"

"Gladly." Misaki blushed.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean..! What is with...this oufit!?"

"My editor asked me to write the next issue with the uke dressed as a cat and so she sent me this to help me with the plot."

"And it includes chains and a blindfold."

"Correct." A short silence followed.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" declared Misaki.

"That's why I'm making you wear it." Misaki was pinned down onto the bed as Akihiko forcefully undressed him.

"Noooooooooo! I don't want tooooo!" He whined. He struggled but with no avail, he gave up at the end as Akihiko put the ears on him. "Cold...." He complained. His arms and most of his legs were bare. "I'm taking this of-" He heard the timer ring. "Ah! The pie!" Temporarily, he forgot about the outfit he was wearing and dashed towards the kitchen. Akihiko is truely enjoying this. He tossed the handcuffs onto the bed. He then followed Misaki with the blindfold in his hand, but at his normal pace.

At the kitchen, Misaki carefully took out the pie. Akihiko stood near him.

"Usagi-san, how much whip cream do you want?" There it is! The question! Akihiko smirked.

"Lots." Misaki spread the whip cream across the golden brown cross-hatch crust of the pie.

"Is that enough?"

"No."

"That?"

"A little bit more."

"More?" Misaki arched his brow. He was wondering why Akihiko's asking for so much.

"Hm...I think that's enough." Misaki added a few fresh slices of strawberries on top of the cream.

"Yay! It's done! Let's eat it!" He sliced the pie into eight equal parts. He first gave Akihiko a slice on his plate and then one for himself.

"Itadakimasu!" And Misaki took the first bite, carefully so he doesn't get burned, and Akihiko follow suit. With the large amount of whip cream, Misaki was dissatisfied. And so, he started to lick it off. Akihiko stared and smirked.

"You got some on your face, Misaki."

"Eh?" Before he could ask where, Akihiko licked it off his face. In turn, Misaki blushed madly. Misaki backed up, but was pulled into Akihiko's chest. With one arm around Misaki's waist and the other hand supporting Misaki's chin, Akihiko kissed him passionately causing him be weak at his knees. Misaki's cat ears were drooped. Akihiko let him fall to the floor on his knees to let him catch his breath. Akihiko set his plate down on the floor and slipped the blindfold around Misaki's eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki asked, surprised. "W-what about the pie?"

"We'll eat it...slowly." Akihiko dug his left index finger into the cream and pulled it out. He poked Misaki's lips. "Lick it." Misaki wanted to ask, but that made Akihiko a chance to put the finger in his mouth. "I want you to lick it," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear. Being blindfolded, his body became more sensitive. He shivered and took a small lick.

"Nn..." Then another. Soon the cream was gone and the finger was covered with a layer of wetness. Akihiko added another finger. He slid his hand under Misaki's shirt and through the shirt collar. A finger twirled around the chain hanging off the collar before he unbuckled it to gain better access to the bare neck. Akihiko licked and sucked at the crook of the neck while his free hand moved to Misaki's left nippled and fondled it. He earned a satisfying moan from the uke. Akihiko used the hand that has the fingers in Misaki's mouth to push him down to the ground and pushed his shirt up so Misaki's chest is bare. Akihiko dug into the whip cream again and this time, spread it over Misaki's chest. Misaki shivered and whined in protest from the sudden coldness.

"C-cold..." The seme licked the cream that covered his nipple, but he didn't swallow. Akihiko removed his left hand from his mouth, leaving a trickle of saliva running from the corner Misaki's mouth. He kissed Misaki and pushed the cream from his mouth to Misaki's.

"Mmm...!" Akihiko broke the kiss. His head inched towards Misaki's ear.

"Misaki, you're hard already," he whispered. It made Misaki's already flushed face even redder. Akihiko's right hand moved from Misaki's chest to his shorts. He unzipped it and started stroking Misaki's member.

"Nya...!" Misaki gasped as he realized what sound he had just made. It earned a triumphant 'humph' from the seme. Misaki can feel his body getting uncontrollably hot as he continued to stroke it.

"Misaki, shall we continue in my bedroom?" He whispered into his ear and nippled at the lobe. Earning a half moan and half gasp from him. Soon, Misaki came. Akihiko took that as a yes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Misaki had nothing on but the ears. Akihiko had all his shirt buttons undone.

Akihiko had handcuffed Misaki, but not behind the back. Akihiko left a trail of kisses from Misaki's neck to his abdomen before his tongue played around with Misaki's member, earning several muffled moans from him.

"U-Usagi-san..."

"Yes?"

"I....wanna come." Akihiko ignored what he said and teased it by playing with only the tip. "Usagi-san!" He pleaded. Akihiko smiled slightly and licked the full length a couple times before Misaki came again. Akihiko licked the contents. Misaki did a surprising move, despite being blindfolded and handcuffed. He swap places with Akihiko.

"Hm?"

"I want to touch too," Misaki said.

"Do know what you're even saying?" Misaki's hand traced from Akihiko's chest and down until he found his cock. He began to imitate the previous actions that was done to him. Akihiko came on Misaki's face. Misaki pulled his head back and sat on his knees. With one hand placed in between his knees, the other hand's finger scraped and he licked the come from his cheek to his mouth in one movement. Just watching his flushed face licking his come made him turn on even more.

Akihiko pushed Misaki down onto the bed, chest first. Then, he put three fingers in Misaki's mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the seme. Misaki, lick them as much as you can because that is all you're going to get as lubricant."

"Mmph...?"

"I really want you right now, Misaki." He let Misaki lick his fingers a few more seconds. Then Akihiko gave Misaki's entrance a few licks before he insert them one after another into him.

"Ah...Nn...!" Akihiko took only a few seconds to prepare Misaki.

"Misaki, can I enter?" Misaki gave him a nod. Akihiko entered him from behind and began thrusting slowly. At this point, Misaki had totally lost his mind and let his body control him.

"Nn...U-usagi....Fa-faster...Harder...!" Misaki clenched the bed sheets as Akihiko did as he was told. Akihiko went even deeper and thrusted harder. The action made Misaki moan even louder and drag the sheets closer to him with his left hand. As Akihiko was about to come, he grabbed hold of Misaki's member and his hand quickly moved up and down, stroking it.

"U-Usa-....I-I'm...comming..." Misaki soon arched his back. "Nnngh!" Akihiko released himself inside Misaki as Misaki came on his hand.

Akihiko leaned over and whispered to Misaki, "I love you, Misaki."

"Nn..."

"Where mine?" Akihiko smiled watching his blindfolded partner struggle with the words.

"I....I-I...l-love...y-you...A-Aki....hi...ko." Akihiko eyes widened in surprise then relaxed.

"I didn't expect you to call me by my name. I'm happy." Akihiko's smile grew.

"B-baka Usagi."

That night, dinner was never prepared at the table, but at the bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning....

Misaki woke up first. He first realized that he could see. Then he soon slowly recovered last night's events. His face was dyed red. He felt that his body could burn the whole building down. He got up from Akihiko's bed, but stumbled. In front of him he found a stack of papers. _Must be his next issue._ He grabbed a handful and began reading it. In it, it described Misaki trying to eat a pie but was attacked by Akihiko. Basically, last night's events all over again. Only some extra scenes that never happened. Misaki lost his temper again. It wasn't the first time Akihiko used what happened between them for his work. But, Misaki could never get used to that.

"USAGI-SAN!!! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Misaki threw a tantrum, but as usual, he is always defeated by the Great Lord Usami.

Fin...

-------------------------------------

Wow, my (yaoi) pervertedness has reached new heights. My first M rated fic (and any other paper for the matter of fact) ever....Well then, I'll say this now. I'm so sorry if those scenes were so horrible!!! Me's tried my best.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Xephyroth


End file.
